FwPC36
, dubbed Guardian's Great Escape in the English dub is the 36th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 36th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Wisdom uses a chance to escape from the Mansion of Darkness. Meanwhile, Mepple and Mipple get into another arguement after Mepple makes Pollun cry. '' Summary In the Dotsuku Zone, Evil King reminds everyone that in order to rule the Earth, they need the power of the stones. He adds that even Pretty Cure cannot handle the raw power, so he instructs the seeds to make sure that they do not lose the 'vessel.' The leader 'dark seed,' the one whose human form is an old man, assures the king that he understands, and addresses himself as 'Belzei.' Meanwhile, at the mansion of darkness, a short humanoid purplish creature in a butler outfit and a bandanna is sweeping the floor. Another purplish humanoid, although much taller and lacking the bandanna, is keeping an eye on the Guardian with a pair of binoculars, while messily eating some bread, dropping crumbs to the floor. The two butlers reveal themselves to be Zakenna, ending their sentences with "-Zakenna" as a suffix. The Guardian learns that the two butlers are the only ones in the mansion at the moment, so he begins to plot, asking them for a glass of water, although this results in the two butlers tripping each other. Back at Honoka's house, the girls are doing their science homework, which involves collecting this month's weather maps. Nagisa recalls the events from priorFwPC35, and mentions that the 'seeds of darkness' haven't figured out Pollun is the current vessel of the 'power of light.' Mepple and Mipple notice some 'pretty flowers' in a newspaper excerpt, which Honoka says are out-of-season daffodils. As the two fairies begin to swoon over each other, Pollun jumps in, asking Mepple for a piggyback ride. He refuses, so the young prince throws a fit. Mipple claims that Mepple went too far and offers Pollun a piggyback ride instead. This annoys Mepple even more, who claims that she is spoiling Pollun. Mepple is still pouting later on, which displays to Nagisa that he and Mipple are still fighting over their differences on Pollun. She tells him that there's no point in being stubborn, so he should just apologize to Mipple. Meanwhile, Honoka is having almost the same exact conversation with Mipple, who claims that Mepple needs to be more careful in how he treats Pollun, who starts to prognosticate about "Flowers-popo." Back at the dark mansion, the short butler continues to tell the taller one off for making a mess with his breadcrumbs. The Guardian begins to plan his escape, by spilling some of the pet parrot's birdseed on the floor, prompting the short butler to come and clean it up. The Guardian continues to spill more seeds, annoying the butler, who thinks that the parrot is making all this mess, prompting the taller butler to come and discipline the bird. He opens the birdcage, but the parrot quickly bites his finger, causing him to scream in pain as well as knock the birdcage over. This gives the Guardian a chance to escape, but the short butler is quickly on his trail. He comes by a window, but it is too tall for him, so he jumps on the short butler and then the window to finally escape outside into the forest. The seeds return, and are briefed about what just happened. Regine scolds the two butlers, but Belzei says that it can't be helped, and orders the two to go outside and capture their jail-breaker. The guardian stops running, realizing that the forest is too big for him. He notices the sky clearing up, and this gives him and Pollun the connection to sense each other's presence. He communicates with everyone using Pollun's 'communication form,' and tells them that he finally got out of the mansion, but has trouble trying to describe his current location. He then notices some blooming flowers, which Pollun points out are the ones from the newspaper excerpt that Mepple and Mipple commented on, the daffodils. Honoka notes that while daffodils generally only bloom in the spring, there's a region nearby, connected to the 'boiling hot springs,' where daffodils can bloom in the fall. The girls take a bus to the forest, which was described in the newspaper. Meanwhile, the butlers have finally found the Guardian near the flower patch, and chase him down. The girls also finally arrive at the forest, where Pollun begins to sense the Guardian's exact location, and leads the way. The girls meet face-to-face with the butlers, who have cornered the Guardian. Just then, ground begins to shake, as the fairies sense a great presence. Vines entrap the Guardian along with Pollun, while lightning strikes a tree and splits it in half. Belzei reveals himself from the smoke, which prompt the girls to finally transform. Belzei then rearranges the trees so that a spacious square area appears right where they are standing, and claims that the Dotsuku Zone will have to hide in a different place now, which proves little trouble to Belzei, who can relocate the mansion anywhere he wants, but claims it to be unnecessary if he can just defeat the girls right here. The girls begin to go on the offensive, but Belzei pushes them back, and then he goes on the offensive this time, being much more successful at his attempt. The girls quickly join together to unleash their Marble Screw attack, but Belzei easily destroys it. Pollun begins to cry, begging to be released from his vines. Mepple, now in distraught, screams at Belzei to let Pollun go, claiming the young prince has no idea where the 'power of the stones' is. Belzei directs lightning towards Mepple, asking him where the power is instead, which Mepple promises to reveal if the seed lets go of the Guardian and Pollun, but he refuses, and threatens to destroy Mepple now. Pollun screams at Belzei, to stop bullying Mepple, and sends the 'power of light' towards Pretty Cure, who first push back against the warrior, before unleashing their Rainbow Storm attack. As Belzei is preoccupied with the attack, the Guardian, who is now free from his vines, tries to escape, but is quickly blocked off by the butlers. Belzei retreats, along with the butlers who have re-abducted the Guardian. After the battle, the girls notice that the forest has started to move, which they realize is the Dotsuku Zone relocating their mansion, leaving the legendary warriors back at the start again, with no clues on how to reach the Guardian. Pollun thanks Mepple for trying to save him, and everyone begins to sing the chosen hero's praises, with Mipple even giving him a peck on the cheek. Pollun asks if Mepple wants to be kissed as well, and tries to kiss him several times, to the hero's dismay. Major Events *The Butler Zakenna who serve the mansion are introduced. *Wisdom escapes from the mansion of darkness, and leads Pretty Cure and co. to his location, only to be re-abducted by the Dotsuku Zone, who relocates their base. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Wisdom Villains *Belzei Gertrude *Juna *Regine *Evil King *Butler Zakenna A and B *Parrot Secondary Characters *Hasekura Kazuki (mentioned) Trivia * Despite being introduced seven episodes ago, this is the first time we hear the name 'Belzei' spoken. ** At this point, all three Dark Seeds have had their names revealed, barring the episode credits. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes